Tip of the turn
A mage with a wand will use the wand or cast a spell. A normal captain with a wand will always use the wand. * A magic item which grants regeneration can also cure diseases and other battle afflictions over time. * A magic library can be used to learn new combat spells for the cost of some gold. * A magic library can be used to level up certain mages of lower level than the library. * A moose can trample creatures smaller than itself. * An armor value of 1 reduces incoming damage with 0-1 * An armor value of 3 reduces incoming damage with 2-3 * An army of only fast units can use 4 AP per turn. * An army of only giant sized units pay one AP less to enter a square with difficult terrain. * Ancient Forests spawn roaming animals unless they are owned by a player. * Archers only do half damage at ranges greater than half their maximum range. * Archers standing on walls get +1 range, or +2 if it's a high wall. * Assassins will do an assassination attempt before the regular battle starts, but only when attacking. * Avoid troll woods unless you have a scout, there are often stealthy beings there. * Battle afflictions are usually permanent, but immortal units and units with regeneration will heal afflictions over time. * Certain fire beings burn down forests if they try to pass through. * Commanders that can collect a magic resource are show as blue in the recruitment list. * Confused units can switch sides in combat. * Conquest of Elysium 4 and Dominions 4 are available for Windows, Linux and Mac. * Crossbows can pierce armor better than bows, but need a round to reload. * Demons and Devils belong to their own faction and will kill the independents of Elysium too if they get the chance. * Download the latest manual for Conquest of Elysium 4 from Illwinter's website at www.illwinter.com * Each demon lord has their own citadel of power. * Empty old castles and temple ruins are not always empty. Remember to bring along a scout to see stealth troops. * Flying, climbing, and ethereal monsters are not hindered by walls. * Flying units only pay 1 AP to move one square regardless of terrain. * Frost giants lower the temperature of their surroundings. * Graveyards and Haunted Cities spawn roaming undead unless they are owned by a player. * Herb income is increased during summer and fungus income is increased during autumn. * Horrors belong to their own faction and will kill the independents of Elysium too if they get the chance. * Huge area spells like Blizzard can be very dangerous if your troops aren't cold resistant. * If the infernal forces manage to bring down sinners to their citadels they can replenish their ranks of demons and devils. * Illwinter Game Design has made another fantasy strategy game called Dominions 4. * Images from the Illusionist's magic mirrors will return to the mirror after the battle if they weren't killed. * It is only possible to summon demons when you are in Elysium. * Level 3 spell casters can cast one level 3, two level 2 or three level 1 spells per combat round. * Level 2 spell casters can cast one level 2 or two level 1 spells per combat round. * Long right click on a citadel to recruit in that location. * Magical resources can only be collected if you own the appropriate mage. * Monsters with regeneration might rise from the dead unless they are killed properly. * Owning libraries and temples might enable the recruitment of new units * Owning the King's Castle will increase the gold income of all your locations. * Pause battle and right click on units to view their stats. * Press '?' to view keyobard shortcuts. It can be used on the map screen and in battles. * Press 'Esc' to close windows. * Press 'm' to read the messages again. * Press 'n' to go to the next commander with Action Points left. * Pressing 's' in battles will increase the speed, press 'n' for normal speed. * Press 'space' to pause the battle replay and 'q' to quit the replay. * Press alt-return to switch between window and fullscreen mode. * Press alt-tab to leave conquest of Elysium 4 temporarily. * Press mouse wheel or +/- to scroll the battle log in order to read older battle events. * Raising the dead causes insanity. * Right click on a ritual to read detailed information about it. * Shapeshifters like werewolves and doppelgangers look like ordinary humans until you attack them. * Siege weapons and heavy infantry are useful in attacking fortifications. * Snow reduces fungus, herb and weed income by half. * Snow reduces gold income from settlements by half. * Some combat spells are slow to cast, meaning a full round a preparation is required before it can be cast in the following round. * Some rituals can enchant walls with magic. * Spell casters usually find it difficult to cast spell when engaged in melee. * Standing on a frozen lake is dangerous as it can melt when the seasons change. * Standing on a high well fortified wall (fortification value 3) reduces incoming damage with 0-9 points. * Standing on a normal high wall (fortification value 2) reduces incoming damage with 0-6 points. * Standing on a normal low wall (fortification value 1) reduces incoming damage with 0-3 points. * The Capitol will send out troops to subjugate Elysium. * The cost of elemental pacts are halved on the elemental planes. * The cost of elemental summonings are reduced if you cast them in one of the elemental citadels found on the elemental planes. * The illusionist's magic mirrors will revert to ordinary mirrors once they have used up all the spells or images stored in them. * The predecessor Conquest of Elysium 3 is available for Android tablets. * The snowy north is difficult to traverse, but it is less well defended. * Trading at overcost brings in twice as much goods, but at double the cost per unit. * Tunneling monsters can bore pathways through rock and create permanent entrances to lower planes. * Use arrow keys or hold middle mouse button to scroll the battle view. * Use 'PgUp' & 'PgDn' or scroll wheel to zoom map. Use arrow keys or hold middle mouse button to scroll map. * When ambushed your troops will be placed randomly along a path with enemies on the sides. This means that commanders usually located in the rear ranks might start close the the enemies instead. * While risky, you can attempt to summon some monsters for less than the base price. * Wraiths can enter Hades with spirits under his command. * You can get rid of these tips by changing the settings. * You can recruit directly from the map by holding down the right mouse button over a citadel.